Harry Potter and The Witches of Hogwarts
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Hermione Granger meets Snape's neice in the park on autumn day years before Hogwarts, they form a sibling bond at age five. Juliet Black is Snapes pride and joy, he falls in love (not with Juliet) and the dark rises. As Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts, first in my seven series. Sorry about grammer! On hold until I fix chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello the name is LillianPeace; I have written stories for Sky High and X-Men and one for Highlander. I have been wanting to write my Harry Potter story for a while, it is seven parts each story around 25-30 chapters. For the first couple it should be a T but after it will turn to an M. I don't know how much of anything I will get right but it is fan fiction. I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does, if I was her Hermione and Ron would have been tossed right out the window. Also Ron will be an ass in my stories, I don't like him I will try and tone the hate down. So thanks for reading the first chapter.**

**Cassiopeia's point of view.**

I walk in the cool autumn wind my dark red hair blowing in the wind, I was walking with my Juliet as she reads; I give her a fond smile. She will make a great witch, she reads at only five; she has had bouts of accidental magic. We hide the fact she was a parsalmouth from everyone but family, her grandfather and Grandmother said it was a great gift. But my heart sunk she has no friends even at that muggle school we send her to; they know she is different and call her names.

"Auntie, can I play in the sand box?" I looked down into her stunning blue eyes, her eyes wide pleading with me.

"Of course Juliet," I said seeing her tottering off to the large box; I walked with grace to the park bench. I looked down it was clear and sparkling clean, I gave a faint smile and a whispered "Thank you JuJu".

I always brought Juliet's favorite house elf, we treated ours with love and respect, and they are powerful in their own magic. Another woman sat next to me, in a muggle jumper and a flowing green silk skirt. Her eyes on another little girl the child had wild brown curly hair, and cinnamon colored eyes. But what caught my attention was the book in her tiny hands as she sat in the sand box reading with my Juliet feet from her.

"What a darling little girl," I said to the lady sitting beside me she smiled looking at my silk dress, with a matching fine coat. I hated muggle clothes but they are nice fitting my cloak and robes at out manor while my Juliet wanted to play.

"Thank you, my name is Sara Granger that's my daughter Hermione, she loves coming here but all she does is read," she smiled her love came off her in waves.

"I understand my Juliet is feet from your Hermione, she loves her books," I smiled pointing out Juliet her black curls tamed with Practical Witch hair care, a silver bow pinned it down. Her green dress covering her silver shoes, but JuJu made her the cashmere silver sweater she adored it.

"Kindred souls," she said I smiled it be nice for her to have a friend even a muggle one. She was a good woman as we talked she fixed muggle teeth, how interesting and disturbing. Her husband Neil passed when he saved a child from a man; he was a saint to me. We saw a chubby little boy around seven, maybe, sit and start building a castle in the sand, as both girls sat near each other reading their books.

"I would like for you and Hermione to come for tea, my Juliet doesn't really have friends she is smart and likes to read. So they call her terrible names instead," I said my tone sad, her life would be hard as she grew, we are rich but that will only get you fake friends.

"That would be lovely thank you, Hermione has been having the same problem children can be so cruel because she can do things they can't," she said a hard look on her face as she spoke of the little girl.

_**Juliet's point of view**_

_I like sitting in the sand while I read, why play when I have a new book waiting to be read. A notice another little girl sit next to me she also was reading her wild hair everywhere; I smiled before going back to my book about potions. _

_A little boy comes getting sand on my dress but I calm myself, going back to my book. The other girl looks annoyed as well with his mess, he is rather chubby._

_He dumped sand on my pretty green dress, the little pork chop; I set my book down giving him a look. "Excuse me little boy, can you please not get sand on my new dress that's very rude," I said I was a proper young witch, and we didn't curse until we had no choice._

_ He grabbed my book I tried to take it but his chubby fingers held tight "Stupid books," he laughed he tried ripping a page out, my Uncle wrote that book. _

"_You foul little boy give it back," I turned my eyes watery to the little wild haired girl. _

"_Both you weird," he laughed grabbing her book; I jumped on him hitting him. He pushed me hard and I fell on my bum hard, seeing red, then a load of sand was dumped on his head. I did it again, magic, but the other little girl looked worried, I got on my feet taking her hand it was my fault. Bright silver light went around us making us both laugh trying to grab it, but it faded and went away._

**Cassiopeia's point of view**

I heard a small cry seeing that little arse pushing my Juliet she went sprawling back landing on her bum. I sighed getting up trying to get to her before she used magic, but I was too late as the sand flew up and smashed down on his head. She stood taking Hermione's hand in hers when bright silver light flashed; I saw them giggle trying to grab it.

"Oh dear not again," I heard seeing Sara also rushing over, a women with an abnormally long neck was trying to clean the foul boy.

"I sorry mommy, I didn't mean to do it again. He took our books trying to rip them," Hermione said and hope flared in me, she thinks it was her.

"No child never be sorry for defending yourself to others," I said the child looked up at me with a watery smile.

"I thought it was me again," Juliet said she was confused, but I saw a black vine like mark on her slender wrist. "It could have been you my Juliet," I smiled.

"Two little freaks," the women hissed I gave her a cold look, I knew her now that I saw her up close.

"Petunia Durlsey, how unpleasant to see you again after all these years, I better know you're taking great care of Harry Potter, but I see this foul child instead. Maybe we shall check on him," I sneered looking down my nose at her, she paled thinking we would come. I would have a talk with Albus about this, as I didn't see young Mr. Potter anywhere.

"He is fine, he is at the sitters while I spend time with my Duddykinns," she said giving me a worried look. "We shall see," I said as she plucked the foul beast running off.

I heard a series of pops I turned seeing some Aurors, and my husband Sebastian heading them. "My love," he said kissing my lips before seeing his Juliet.

"We had a pick up on some magic, wipe the muggles memories," he said but I stunned the man before he could raise his wand to Sara.

"No, if I am correct her child here is a witch. Her name is Hermione she and Juliet have a family bond see for yourself Seb," I smiled he looked over seeing the family mark, he laughed.

"Okay wipe everyone else but the child and her mother," I watched as they hurried to do his orders. Sara looked worried "No need to fret Sara, Seb do the test so we can see," I said rubbing Sara's shoulder, we watched as Seb waved his wand in a complex motion, a light appeared over Hermione.

"Witch she witch," Juliet laughed her smile was dazzling. "Sara we need some tea and the girls can play together," I smiled we took our bags walking to a large willow tree it blew in the gentle wind.

"JuJu please take the girls to the manor, trust me Sara we will never harm you or Hermione. Once we get to our manor every single thing will be explained to you both," I promised her, she gave me a hard look before taking my out stretched hand. JuJu appeared making Hermione gasp but Juliet smiled.

"No this is my Juju; she makes the best sweaters for me. Maybe she will make you a matching one, oh yes please JuJu," she smiled at her Juju; she loved her house elf very much.

"Of course Miss. Juliet anything's for you," she said taking both girls hands in a snap they vanished, Sara gasped. I spun on the spot only a green swish and a tiny pop followed us, leaving nothing in our place.

Her hand in mine we appeared in the grand dining room, a tea set up already. Juliet was eyeing the small cakes, so was Hermione they looked very yummy indeed. "That was odd, like being squeezed through a tube," Sara said sitting down her head held in her shaking hands.

"JuJu please call forth Jac so we may have tea please," I said to Juju, Juju bowed leaving the room; I sat waving my wand changing my muggle clothes into my beautiful green robes, and Juliet laughed.

"I guessed Hermione the little angel has done odd things before, things you couldn't explain?" I asked she gave me a nod of yes.

"Simple there is magic, we hide from what we call muggles but every so often a muggle makes a witch. A muggle born some of our kind, purebloods have rather crude words to call them. But Hermione here is a witch, and lucky we met today. She has a family bond with my Juliet making them like sisters, also Hermione would be considered a pureblood," I smiled, take that Malfoy you pureblooded bigot.

"That seems rather harsh to judge on blood, there is nothing different about blood," she said and I agreed with her. "Simple minded people, but we will help you and you us. We know nothing about muggles and with them like sisters she will want to be near Hermione," I tried to explain she smiled, it didn't take that much she was a logical mother.

"Deal; after Neil passed I have been alone worried about Hermione. But I will take this better than thinking she was insane, I always knew she was special," she smiled, a proud smile. The fire roared and turned green and out stepped Sebastian, he smiled at us.

"Hello, I am Sebastian, or Seb, I see you've talked to my Cassiopeia. Juliet is our niece her mother was killed by a foul dark witch named Bellatrix, her father is also in prison, our prison it's called Azkaban. She knows not of this, she does know we are her aunt and uncle," Seb waved his wand casting a muffling charm, so we could hear them but they couldn't hear us.

JuJu was measuring Hermione for her sweater, I made a mental note she needed robes. "Seb call Severus, Dudley Durlsey ripped her new book. And call Albus and Minerva as well for tea," I said to my husband he smiled tossing some floo powder in the fire place.

"Severus Snape," he called out in a clear voice before sticking his head in, Sara looked shocked trying to get a better look. "Floo network, how we talk," I told her she nodded her head absent mindly.

"He is on his way he will get Albus and Minerva my sweet," Sebastian said walking over to the small little girls who are now polishing off the cakes, but more appeared. "We have special toothpaste for after," I smiled to Sara who I could tell was worried about Hermione's sugar intake.

"Sebastian, you called brother," I turned seeing my bat of a brother in law, his hair oiled from all the potions he used and made. He was the youngest potions master in this hemisphere; I think Juliet will out do him.

"I dare say we have some company," Albus said his blue eyes twinkling seeing the girls playing together.

"Please sit for tea, Minerva such a lovely hat, is it new?" I asked she blushed "Albus got it for me lass," she said of her husband making him blush.

"I took Juliet to her favorite park today as I do every Thursday; she was sitting in the sand box with this delightful little girl. Oh her name is Hermione Granger by the way and this is her mother Sara Granger, they both sat reading together. When none other than Petunia Durlsey set her foul beast of a child in the sand box, he bullied them, he ripped my Juliet's new potion book, and Sev she was so upset. Well they yelled and by magic dumped sand on him," I said and Sev looked ready to go kill the family himself.

"Well Albus you need to go have a look on young mister Potter he wasn't with them, he was at Arabella Figg's home, while her whale of a son got to play. She high tailed her skinny bum away before I could jinx her," I said I sounded like a snob but I could care less. I was upset the boy who lived not able to have some time at the park, but stuck at the sitters.

"Grandpa, this Hermione we best friends," Juliet said climbing on her Grandfathers lap. Hermione looked lost until Albus set her on his other knee "I see the bond mark, how splendid another granddaughter," he chuckled Minerva look happy but I saw sadness masked in her eyes, for her and Albus only daughter was Persephone.

"First thing we will pay the Durlsey family a visit Cassiopeia," Minerva said with a fond smile at the two girls.

"Are you girls ready for Hogwarts?" Albus asked and Juliet giggled "Oh yes Grandpa," she said but Hermione looked worried because she didn't know. "Oh Hermione it is a school for big witches to learn," Juliet pulled Hermione down explaining all she knew.

"A true match they are," Sev sneered I sighed he adored Juliet, but he played the role as the Arse very well. But I did notice how often he looked at Sara; her brown hair falling in soft waves Hermione had her eyes as well.

"Indeed Severus I bet they give you a run for your Gallons when they start Hogwarts," Sebastian chuckled looking at his brother, Severus scowled but I saw a smirk under there. We talked for some time about Hermione and Juliet, how magic worked. Sara took an instant liking to potion making; she said it's like cooking. She and Severus talked together for most of the night, time slipped as Albus and Minerva had to retire to the school.

"I must bid you goodnight these old bones need a soft bed, Sara a pleasure. We will be by tomorrow to set your floo up and some wards never can be too careful with the young ones," Albus said hugging the girls while Minerva kissed them goodnight.

"I also must go back to the school Cassiopeia and Sebastian, I will have another book for Juliet by morning and one for Hermione as well," Severus said as he stood.

"Unca Sev is leaving," Juliet said looking up at the bat, he picked her right up. "I will be here tomorrow with two new books my sweet," he said kissing her cheek, she lay her head on his shoulder, he smiled a very rare smile as he looked at her.

"I will bring Hermione a book too, to give you girls something to converse about," he said setting her on her feet. "Oh thank you unca Sev," she cooed her eyes shutting, oh dear we need dinner and bath time.

"Look at the time;" Sara said as she stood "I am sorry we took up your whole day please eat with us before you leave.

**Two weeks later**

_**Juliet's point of view**_

_I was super happy as I sat on the floor putting on my nice Mary Jane shoes; Auntie put me in a pretty silver dress robes with a black cardigan. Today we are going to Hogwarts for a late tea; Hermione was dressed in her periwinkle dress robes. _

"_You sure Juliet the tree and squid not going to eat me?" she asked once again. "No Hermione, the tree we won't go near but the lake is nice Mr. Squid very nice. We get to see everything Auntie said some other kids our age be there," I said I was fine with just her and she with just me._

"_Do we get more cakes?" she asked I stood taking her small hand "Yes and pudding too," I smiled as we walked together. Juju smiled walking us to the floo, auntie and uncle waiting for us, with Auntie Sara she had black dress robes on. _

"_You two look like proper witches come along," Auntie said taking our hands, tossing green powder in the very large fire place helping us in before calling out "Head masters office, Hogwarts" in a loud voice. Then we twisted and turned holding hands and screaming like we about to die._

_We tumbled from the fire place seeing Grandma waiting, she laughed at us as we got to our feet. "You two are covered in ash, let grandma take care of that," grandma said waving her wand, I wanted one so bad I reached out and it came right to me, I smiled._

"_Wandless magic my dear, give it back to grandma when you're eleven you'll get one made just for you," grandma said as I gave her wand back, I didn't mean to takes it. She waved it cleaning us as we walked out heading to the grand hall; I was showing Hermione the pictures._

"_They very nice, oh the stair cases move too," Hermione screamed in glee making a metal note for later use._

"_Yes Hermione they do, we have great magic here. When you come you learn everything to make you a strong witch," Grandma said as she waved her wand the grand hall doors, we saw five little gingers sitting. I saw two of them putting a spider in the smaller ones drink, I gave a giggle._

"_Hello Molly, this is my granddaughter Juliet. She has a family bond with this little angel Hermione she is a muggleborn," grandma said as Hermione and I looked at the great halls ceiling it had moving stars, just like outside, we both awed at the same time._

"_Both so precious," the fluffy ginger grabbed Hermione and I in some form of hug, but it hurt my small ribs. _

"_Juliet, Hermione these are five of my seven children. This is Percy, these two are Fred and George, don't take anything from them. This is Ron he should be going to Hogwarts with you girls, and this is my Ginny the only girl child," she said Ginny was maybe a year younger than us. But this Ron looked mean, so I sat with the twins and Hermione sat with me. _

"_My sweet girls, time for tea," Grandpa said clapping his hands as yummy food came from the table; I looked at the twin next to me._

"_I am Gred, nice to meet a pretty little lady like you," he said I smiled as I heard the other boy "I am Feorge, so what is a pretty little bird like you doing here," he said to Hermione._

"_I am having tea same as you Feorge," she blushed, I poked her. "True but we came to play tricks on Ron our little bother," I laughed he said bother not brother. Ginny looked sad being near Ron, as he ate her cake, I gave him a dirty look as he stuff his face._

"_That's not very nice Ron, don't take her cakes or I will feed you to the squid," I said "Ginny you can come sit here, we won't take your cakes," Hermione said Ginny jumped off her seat going under the table her long dark red hair trialing behind her. She sat in between me and Hermione as she drank pumpkin juice and ate cakes; I munched on a small sandwich._

"_We like you, you have spunk," Gred said as Ron drank his juice, he screamed like a girl seeing the moving spider. He tossed his drink it covered us three girls, my eye twitched. He didn't care as he reached over taking Ginny's pudding, I grabbed him my small hand fast as a snakes._

"_No, it's hers you're mean," Hermione said standing as he gave her a dirty look. "I told you I feed you to the squid, now you will learn," I snapped letting go seeing him in my mind floating to the black lake. He was air born his body trying to wiggle down, but he couldn't the great hall doors opened and he went out them._

"_What is happening Ronald!" Molly ran after him shooting spells, as Gred and Feorge laughed rolling on the floor, I took Hermione's hand pulling her. He was crying as he went down the front staircase leading him to the castle ground. _

"_Mommy help me!" he screamed as he was at the very edge of the black lake, he peed himself a lot. Ginny and the twins laughed I saw Uncle Severus smiling seeing what he had done._

"_Juliet Persephone Druella Snape Dumbledore Black, let Ron down now," I looked up to Grandpa, his eyes shining. "But he bad, he very mean to Ginny," I tried to get him to understand Ron should be squid food._

"_Now young lady," he said so I stomped my foot angry, Ron fell to the floor. He screamed at me "You're a dark witch, you're bad," he screamed and Auntie growled, but Molly slapped his bum._

"_No you bad, I ask you stop eating Ginny's cakes and pudding. But you make her sad after I tell you I feed you to the squid. You took her pudding it was hers you make mess, your pumpkin juice on us," I screamed and water burst from the lake, lighting struck the ground as I cried._

"_Ronald Weasley how dare you act in such a way," His mother scolded him he huffed as they walked passed us. Molly was telling them how sorry she was for Ron, as the twins pulled us aside; I held Ginny's hand so she wasn't alone._

"_No sorrys needed as long as you forgive Juliet, she gets so angry seeing an injustice done. I am happy now I have so many girl clothes I have to get rid of as the girls grow so fast. May Ginny have them?" auntie asked as Molly hugged her, it looked painful._

"_We will see you pretty birds again, come on Ginny we took you some cakes since Ron ate yours," Gred and Feorge said kissing us both on the cheek, I giggled so did Hermione. _

"_Bye friends I want to see you again," Little Ginny said "Auntie Ginny come play over our manor, we like her and Gred and Feorge too?" I asked my eyes wide my lip pouting out._

"_Yes my dear, I will set it up with Molly right now," Auntie said as Hermione glazed at the twins, they smiled at her. I felt through the bond she loved them, but not like a brother love. I was confused "Hermione you like them?" I asked her she blushed._

"_Oh yes they sweet boys, saying I pretty," she said "But I say you pretty all the time," I said back she gave me a look. "I love you more," she smiled so I smiled back. _

_I couldn't wait until we went to Hogwarts together, we be the best and smartest witches._

_**Okay here is the first chapter I hope you like it, it will get better they get their letters next chapter. If it sucks let me know thanks for reading, I have a beta so any mistakes her name is MonsterPanda please review! **_


	2. Train rides and Hex's

**A/N: So thanks for the positive feedback, I will try not to make it cliché. I have it all penned out now to write it on the computer, so J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me. So on to the next chapter the letters arrive and school starts, Will Draco be a total ass for a while. **

**Juliet's point of view**

"_Juliet they came!" I heard Hermione screaming from down the hall, as I sat on the floor with my potions kit. "Did they really Mione," I called back adding some eye of newt, it turned a pleasant shade of green. _

"_Oh nice, it's the perfect shade Jay," Hermione laughed her hair a little wild from the potion fumes, but I knew my black hair was the very same. She plopped her bum down handing me a sealed envelope, I sat up opening it. _

"_Dear Miss. Black_

_145 Black Manor_

_Surry, England_

_Miss. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st; we wait your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall._

_I opened the second parchment…_

_First-year students will require: _

_Uniform _

■_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) _

■_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear _

■_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

■_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) _

■_Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags at all times. _

■_Books ■The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

■_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

■_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

■_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

■_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

■_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

■_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

■_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

■_Other Equipment ■1 Wand _

■_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

■_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

■_1 telescope _

■_1 set of brass scales _

■_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. _

■_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**_

_I set it down going back to my Boil potion; it was one of the very first potions we would make in Uncle Severus class. _

"_Juju," I called and my friend appeared with a fond smile "Yes little misses," she said in her old voice, no I must not ever think she will pass on to the next great adventure._

"_Can you kindly give these to Aunt Cass, we have our stuff already, but I would like some more books," I said she took them and was gone._

"_Do you think we will get the books?" Hermione asked me, I gave her a sly smile which she returned. _

_**Two days later**_

_I dressed in my black and green robes as Hermione was dressed in her black and red ones. I would kill the person who hurt her, I could care less she was a muggle born, she was as smart as me. Aunt Cassiopeia said three books each no more no less, but I was going to get four._

"_Time to go girls, both of you look perfect," she said as we walked hand in hand to the fireplace in the entry hall. I stepped in first my wand in its arm holster, I was ever watchful. _

"_Diagon Ally," I called out and with a swish of green fire I was spinning, I walked out with grace into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom waved giving me a smile which creeped me out to no end. I stepped to the side so Hermione could come through, not a moment later she walked out. And minutes later Aunt Cass came through, we walked out back tapping the old bricks in precise order. I always adored seeing the bricks moving reviling the ally to us._

_I walked with Hermione to Flourish and Blotts, both of our favorite store. "Okay girls three books," aunt Cass said so I turned to her "Please can we get four, I have been extra good," I pleaded with my Auntie._

"_Yes you have so yes you both may get four books," Aunt Cass said she smiled looking at Witch weekly, I snorted I hated Rita and the evil that spewed from her lips. _

_I hurried away from her as we looked for some good books; I got advanced Curse's, advanced Jinx's to take down a dark wizard. Hermione got Hit them with a HEX, Advanced edition. Plus I have some family books in my trunk that Juju gave me; Uncle Sebastian said you can never be too relaxed around Slytherin's. _

"_Hello ladies," I turned seeing Draco Malfoy his blonde hair slicked back, his Gray eyes cunning. "Draco have you removed the stick from your arse yet?" I asked my eyes watchful for adults. _

"_Still with little miss mudblood," he sneered, I turned my cold blue eyes to him I smirked making his face fall taking a few steps back. _

"_I warned you Draco, if you said that foul word," I snarled out, my wand shot into my out stretched hand. _

"_Stupify," I called out seeing the red light shoot from my wand, Draco went flying back crashing into the tall bookcase. His mother came running her black and blonde hair trialing after her; I hurried away to my Aunt. _

"_Auntie, I hurt Draco because he called Hermione that word," I said she gave me a look, her face hard as her steel gray eyes found her cousin Narcissa Malfoy. _

"_Sorry auntie," we both said but she waved her hand "Cassiopeia did Juliet stun my Draco?" she asked Auntie "I hope she did, your son saying that word to her sister. Maybe you don't understand Cissa, Juliet is the last Black since Sirius is in prison. Hermione is under her protection and can your son beat Juliet in a duel. I can see he can't but I see you have let Lucius run your life. Let me make myself clear Cissa he will take you down he will ruin you and your son," Auntie hissed low her eyes glancing at Narcissa's forearm._

"_Draco, you will leave Hermione Granger alone," Narcissa said her voice tired. "I want you to be better than your father, he is a cruel man. I want you to be a better man," she said and I felt for her, Lucius was an arse. _

"_Narcissa please come to tea after we get the children aboard the train," Auntie said, Draco was looking at us._

"_I would like that Cass," Narcissa said taking Draco by the ear "Tell young miss Granger that you're sorry Draco," Narcissa said her voice demanded respect from her son._

"_I am very sorry Granger it was in bad taste of me," he said but he didn't mean it._

_ "It is okay Malfoy, thank you for apologizing it's a true sign of being a good man," she said but I was wary of him. I walked out with Hermione the sunlight was welcome, seeing kids bound for Hogwarts walking around. _

"_Juliet don't get to upset he is arrogant, look at what his father is like," Hermione said "You're too forgiving Hermione," I said as Auntie walked out we followed her back to the Leaky Cauldron. _

"_Well girls time to go home," she said making us laugh by the exasperated tone of her voice. _

_**September 1-9:00am**_

_Hermione was bouncing like a chocolate frog once opened, her brown hair flying as she re-checked her trunk. "Hermione you need to calm this is a new start. Now we remember if we don't get into the same house, we burn the hat slowly," I smiled "No you're my best friend and sister, I come to you or grandma," she said with a smile._

"_Yeah, because I am doomed to be in Slytherin, you're Gryffindor material. We need to stick together even if our house doesn't get along," I said in a matter of fact tone. _

_She gave me a firm nod before Juju appeared taking our trunks then vanishing. I was nervous I wanted to be in Gryffindor like my family but I was a Black. But as long as we stuck together it would turn out alright, or so I hoped. I heard grandpa and my two uncles talking about dark things rising, how some people had parts to play. I had to hide after that as they heard me cough, I laughed once I got back to my room._

"_Girls we must go," Auntie said as she glided from my large room, she smiled seeing us. We stood in matching owl sweaters but two different colors, with different owl jewelry. Both of us have gray ugg boots and skinny jeans, mine a little darker both with brown leather satchels. I had on a brown beanie and matching scarf while Mione had white, we are ready. _

"_Come on, I can't wait do you think we can make more friends. I am happy with you but what about Fred and George and their little brother Ronald. Gin won't be there until next year," Hermione had her game face on; at least that's what I call it. When she was lost in thought about anything she had a certain face, she was coming up with something. _

"_Yeah, you will I will be in the snake pit, I have to watch my back with them," I stomped away upset but she grabbed my hand. We would be taken by house elf, meeting my Aunt and Uncle used apparition I vomited once while they did a side along._

"_You both look proper for the muggle world, let's go girls so exciting," Auntie said her long black cashmere robes swishing her cloak billowing with an invisible wind. _

"_How do you think she does that?" Hermione asked me but I shrugged, it was a mystery to me. _

"_Come Miss. Juliet and Miss. Hermione Juju take you to apparition spot," she said we took her small hand, I was getting sad but no emotions can cost you as I sucked it up. With a small pop we spun and it was fun, then light and we saw Uncle Sebastian waiting with a few Aurors._

"_Come girls," he ushered us as Auntie came from behind us, she was a downright scary witch at times. We walked pushing our trolleys with my familiar Ares a pure black owl; he was cunning, swift and deadly. Hermione's cat Crookshanks was hissing at the people, his face looked odd like a brick was dropped on his face, but she loved him. _

"_Look Mione," I said jumping up a little seeing a group of gingers, we are ahead of my family. "Oh I see Fred and George," she gushed._

"_So can everyone else, gangly little sneaks they are," I said but she laughed. We walked a little faster "Hey Fred and George!" I called out both turned smiling at us; they rushed over taking our trolleys wheeling them over to the group of gingers._

"_Good day Molly, you look smashing today," I said to her my tone sweet, she was a kind women. "Aren't you a dear," she said hugging Hermione and me, I swear a rib cracked._

"_Hey Gin, can't wait for you to come only a little while longer," we said together, she hugged us, when we turned hearing a slight cough._

"_Umm excuse me can you tell me how to get on to platform 93/4," a meek, scrawny boy with wild black hair and stunning green eyes said, I smiled, Hermione elbowed me._

"_Of course dear first time to Hogwarts, Its Ron's first time as well," Mrs. Weasley said in a kind voice trying to sooth his frazzled nerves._

"_All you have to do is run right through the barrier, Percy please show him," she said as Mr. Stick up my behind showed us all how. The boy looked excited and we laughed, as Mrs. Weasley got Fred and George mixed up, but it was all a joke._

"_I am sorry this is my son Ronald, this is Albus granddaughter Juliet and her best friend Hermione Granger. This little one is my daughter Ginny she'll start next year," Molly introduced us, but Ron was eating a pumpkin pastry._

"_Nice to meet you all," he said his voice low; he had no friends by his body language._

"_Well sir, would you care to sit with me and my sister Hermione?" I asked him he smiled "Really? Thanks," he said as we all started running through._

_Uncle loaded our trolleys even the young sir "Juliet and Hermione be friends with the boy. His name is Harry Potter he doesn't know much because his family,' Uncle said kissing us goodbye, before Auntie snagged us._

"_Run Hermione before Auntie kisses us again," I screamed running on to the train "Come on Harry," I said he followed us as we headed for an empty compartment. Finally I slid the door open we all took a seat, Hermione and I on one side and Harry on the other._

"_Sorry our Uncle told us your name, I am a muggleborn it means both of my parents are muggles; non magic folk," Hermione said and he looked better after that._

"_I am a pureblood meaning everyone in my family is either a witch or wizard. And the Blacks are notorious for marrying their cousin, sick disturbing things I tell you Harry," I said he looked shocked but he saw us laughing, so he laughed._

"_I was being serious through, but it's still funny in a sick way. I have no wanting to marry family, maybe a muggleborn or a half blood," I laughed._

"_I am not sure what I am," he said in a sad tone "No worries Harry, you're a half-blood. Your father James Potter was a pureblood while your mum was a muggleborn like Mione here," I smiled feeling horrible for Harry, the not knowing._

"_If you ever want to talk we are here, Hermione father was shot while saving a little boy. My mother was murdered by an evil dark witch named Bellatrix Lestrange my cousin on my father's side, she was in league with Voldemort," I said he looked a bit green around the gills._

"_Thanks you both are really sweet," he said a tiny blush covered his cheeks as the door slid open three gingers smiled. "Hey, there little birds," Fred and George said kissing our cheeks in turn._

"_Hey there another first year," they said to Harry "Boys this is Harry," we girls introduced them._

"_Thee Harry Potter, nice to meet you. Girls watch this boy Lee Jordon has got a giant spider," they laughed as Ron gave a visible shake._

"_Have fun bring it by so we can see it please," we said at the same time, Ron sat next to Harry._

"_Hello Ronald, you have a smug of dirt right there," Hermione said touching her nose, he groaned rubbing it off._

"_Hey Hermione, and you," he said like I was a muggle disease. "Still mad I tried to feed you to the giant squid Ron, it was five years ago," I smirked._

"_It was cruel," he was outraged "You dumped pumpkin juice on us; you ate all Ginny's cakes. And when you ate food fell from your mouth, I gave you a warning not my fault you didn't heed it," I said with conviction in my tone, I was right he was wrong._

"_I bet you'll be in Slytherin with the snakes, where all the dark Witches and Wizards are," he smiled "I am sure I will Ron, but if you would stop eating and read. You would know three Ravenclaws, one Gryffindor and one Hufflepuff have been dark wizards. How stereo typical of you to think all Snakes are evil," I snarled my eyes burning as Hermione put her hand on my shoulder._

"_I should send word to your mother, I have lived with Slytherin's and they have been nothing but kind and I am a muggleborn who most purebloods hate," she snapped he looked nervous hearing she would write his mother. _

"_Harry I am sorry you have to hear our bickering, that's a beautiful owl. What's her name?" I asked him "Hedwig," he smiled at me._

"_I like it; did you get it from Hogwarts a History?" I went on Hermione happy that was her favorite book._

"_Yes, it was a nice name," he said "I have an owl too his name is Ares, he is pure black and kinda mean," I smiled making him laugh. The door slid open with the sweet witch with the tea and candy trolley smiled. _

"_Anything off the trolley dears?" she said her voice like melted chocolate. _

"_We'll take the lot," Harry said his hands full of Gallons; I gave a sigh he was so sweet. "I will pay half, but it's very sweet of you Harry," I smiled handing the lady two Gallons and Five Knuts. I helped Harry with his Gallons "Hermione you'll need to show Harry how wizard money works," I said she gave me a nod her head bent down to her book._

"_Please take anything you all want," he said but I wanted something warm to drink and all they had was tea. "Oh I have an idea, Juju," I called out and the next moment she appeared. _

"_Miss. Juliet call for Juju," she smiled "I did, I miss you already Juju but can we have some warm butterbeer all they had was cold tea," I smiled vanishing._

"_What happened to your glasses Harry, can I fix them for you?" Hermione asked him he looked nervous as she pointed her wand at his face, he paled as Ron ate all the Chocolate Frogs._

"_Oculus Repairo," she said in a clear strong voice, we watched as his glasses came together better than ever. "Wow thanks," he said putting them back on._

_The boys played chess while we read through our new books, Ron was winning but Harry was really trying. I groaned when the door slid open seeing Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walk in. "So I hear Harry Potter is in this compartment," he said his tone vile and arrogant, Cissa would like to know this._

"_I am Harry Potter," Harry said his tone was as if he and Draco met before. "Is it true?" he said. _

"_So it's you, is it?" "Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Draco said he never noticed us sitting here, Draco the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snort._

_Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." I swear Lucius Malfoy was going to die before I left Hogwarts, he was a vile evil man. _

_He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's but Harry didn't take it."I think I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself, thanks," he said coolly. _

"_Awe did Harry hurt your feelings Drakie poo," I cooed Hermione was trying hard not to bust out with laughter. He turned to me with his cold gray eyes "Juliet how nice to see you," he smirked but I rolled my eyes._

"_Leave," Harry said, I blushed "No I don't think we will, maybe we will have some sweets," he smirked it was so like a Malfoy._

"_Still haven't grown up Malfoy?" Hermione said as the two boys with us stood._

"_Oh going to fight us are you," Draco laughed a cold chuckle just like his daddy. _

_I stood rising my wand "Flipendo,' I said my tone angry. As all three boys flipped right into the wall knocked out as Neville walked up, I sighed._

"_Accio Trevor," I cried out and dunked as his toad flew right into his hand. "Hey Nev, come on in," I pulled him in he was very shy, he was chubby and I adored his mean grandmother. "Hi Juliet, hello Hermione," he said sitting with us._

"_Harry and Ron this is Neville Longbottom, I am sure he will be in Gryffindor," I smiled watching the boys shake hands as butterbeer was sitting on the table. I grabbed one handing to Harry, Hermione gave one to Ron and Nev; they drank as we took ours._

"_Time to change into our robes," I said jumping up; we grabbed our robes leaving them. We came back seeing them changed ready to go as a few minutes later the train stopped._

"_Come on Harry care to sit with me and Mione on the boat. We leave our stuff someone brings it right up to our dorms," I whispered "Cool, I would love to sit with you," he said as I took his hand, I smiled when he didn't push it away._

"_First year over here," I loud voice boomed over the students "Hagrid," was cried out by Harry, Hermione and I we burst out laughing._

"_Can I sit with you three?" Ron asked "Sure Ronald, it is four to a boat," I sighed damn Hermione and her caring heart, but I smiled._

_**Okay next is the shorting hope you enjoyed this small chapter, thanks for reading and please review! Lillianpeace out**_


	3. Shorting mess

**A/N: Hey there I like how many people are reading my Harry Potter story, hoped it be more but it's only two chapters. I don't own Harry Potter as we all know it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thank you for reading this story please review! **

**Juliet's point of view**

_Hagrid was my very first friend, he was a half giant on his mother's side, but he had a heart of gold but also a mean temper. I learned never to eat anything he made; I would hide them as not to hurt his feelings._

"_Alright there Harry? Juliet and Hermione my two favorite little witches!" he said as we hugged him, Harry still looked ready to puke._

"_Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me," Hagrid's big hairy face towered over everyone calling to the young first years. _

_Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here," we smiled knowing what was going on. Uncle Sev told us everything so we didn't get nervous._

"_Farewell little birds until we shall meet again," the twins coursed together in harmony. "Bye boys," we said together waving._

_ "There was a loud "Ooohhh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great Black Lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore._

_I slipped into the boat helping Hermione behind me; I reached my small hand out to Harry. He took it blushing as the small boat wobbled in the black lake, Ron helped himself in afraid I push him in._

_"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door._

"_It's Okay Nev, I like toads, very useful pets," Hermione and I said together._ _The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern look but her eyes softened as she saw Hermione and I, but she couldn't play favorites; it was against the rules. _

_"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. "She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of a regular muggle house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. We could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall, also known as Grandma showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall._

_They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.-_

_-At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber._

_Harry swallowed. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. "A test? In front of the whole school" I giggle along with Mione._

"_Oh Harry it isn't a test, please don't fret," I smiled he still looked nervous but at least his face regained some pasty whiteness._

_"What the -?"Harry gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance - - " "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here? "A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. _

_Nobody answered. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know. ""Move along now, "said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."_

_I walked with grace; my elegant cloak trialing after me. Hermione was in front of me, Harry behind me with Ron and Nev behind him._ _We walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. I had always loved and felt at home in this splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here; soon we came to a halt still in a line facing the other students with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver, mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward seeing a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Auntie Cassiopeia would never let such a dirty looking thing in our manor; Auntie Sara would die seeing it._

_Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing: "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you, where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Harry said looking at me. "Of course Harry," I said in a matter of fact tone._

_Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. After a moment's pause -"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table._

"_Good job Hannah," Hermione and I called to our friend she waved sitting with her house. _

_I knew I was one of the first on the list as I turned to Hermione "Well see you since we won't be in the same house," I sighed Harry looked worried._

"_It matter not Juliet, we are sisters even if you go into the snake pit," she hugged me. "Juliet are you okay?" Harry asked me so I turned "I don't know Harry, everyone in my family on my father's side are Slytherin's, my uncles and Aunts Slytherin. My father was a Gryffindor as was my mother and my grandparents. Just a bad feeling the old hat is going to put me into the snake pit," I sighed playing with the tips of my curly black hair._

"_Black, Juliet," I heard Grandmother "Sorry grandma is calling me I must go," Harry looked surprised hearing she was my grandmother._

_I walked my head held high knowing every head was turned in my direction, as was from a noble family and a dark family at that. "It will be fine my lass, grandpa and I don't care what house you will be in," she whispered. "But I care," I said sitting on the old stool._

_The hat was placed "Hello my dear Juliet, I see your desire to be placed in anything but Slytherin. You are as loyal as any great Hufflepuff, smarter than the smartest Ravenclaw. Your bravery would have rivaled that of Godric himself. You are sly and cunning as was the greatest Slytherin; I see your family bond but I can't place you in the same house young child. For you see you have a great destiny and being in this house will help you, rest well knowing if it wasn't for this you be in Gryffindor but I have to place you for the sake of our world in SLYTHERIN" it called out as I grabbed my wand getting out of my seat looking at the hat._

_I raised my wand a nasty fire curse on the tip of my tongue "No my granddaughter, I am a proud grandfather. Seeing my grandchild in the house of Slytherin, she will bring honor to the house," Grandfather Albus said to the whole school. _

"_I will get you back for this hat," I snarled as Uncle Snape came and dragged me to the Slytherin table, I sat my face fell seeing Hermione watching. "Everyone has a part to play my little devil, you belong here to unite the houses," Snape whispered in my ear, I understood but I didn't and won't like it._

_I heard clapping all the same "That's her, my sister in the house of snakes," Hermione was standing on the bench calling out making me laugh. Harry, Fred and George clapping letting out loud wolf whistles. Ron was snickering at me; I smiled back at him he stopped._

_Susan was in Hufflepuff, I clapped cheering for her, her red hair trailing after her, she waved back. Terry Boot was placed in Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown was in Gryffindor. A heavy set pretty girl named Millicent_ _Bulstrode was placed in Slytherin with me, she walked over taking a seat across from me. _

"_Granger, Hermione" was called and that had my full attention, she walked up her head high, I waited please let her not follow me here._

"_GRYFFINDOR," it called out I stood on the Slytherin table, whistling at her clapping hard as are Fred and George as she sitting with them she turned smiling at me. I jump off the table taking my seat "Cheering for mudblood disgusting," I heard seeing an older boy I knew him as Markus Flint, I stood._

_The sorting was still going on as I saw red my anger flaring seeing the boy disrespecting Hermione and myself. "Flint have something to say to me, instead of behind my back," I sneered I was eleven to his fifteen but I was trained, especially since I was very young, with all types of Magic. _

_He stood so much taller than me "I said cheering for a mudblood was disgusting," he said. "The only disgusting thing I have seen is your mums face, she has a family bond with me and is under the protection of the Ancient and Noble house of Black," I sneered he faltered but he wasn't going to let me push him in front of his friends. _

"_I could care less Black," he said "Well than force it shall come too," I smiled moving back my wand ready he shot a leg lock jinx at me but I moved to my right with a small swish of my black clock._

"_Flipendo," I said in a clear voice he was flipped back by several feet, his back hitting a few Slytherin's. He staggered to his feet sending another hex "Furnunculus" he called out but I dodged it, it hit the wall behind me._

"_Shame all your schooling and a firstie is kicking your arse," I giggled out "Stupify," I called out angry the red light hit him in the chest he slammed in the wall, I smirked. _

"_If any one says that foul word for a muggle born, I will deal with you myself," I snarled to my fellow snakes, I knew it would still be said and I looked forward to it._

"_GRYIFFINDOR," was called out I yelled and cheered for Harry he smiled as the twins cheered: "We got Potter, we got Potter…wish we had Black!" they smiled trying to make me feel better._

"_Weasley, Ronald," was called as I shot a jinx making the floor at his feet slippery; he went down his gangly body sliding knocking down the stool. He slid under the staff table my Uncle grabbed his collar dragging him to the stool as Grandmother turned it right side._

"_Very nice, I am Daphne this is my friend Avery Nightshade," she introduced themselves, I shook their offered hand. "A pleasure, I am Juliet Black," I greeted them._

_I never cared knowing the red haired brat would be placed in Gryffindor. I would watch Harry talking, Hermione was chatting with the twins and Nev. I was alone here as I talked to Millie, Avery and Daphne. Both Daphne and Avery had long brown hair; But Daphne had green eyes to Avery earth like blue eyes her red glasses on. Millie had black hair not as dark as mine, she had black eyes to my crystal rain drop eyes._

"_Malfoy, Draco," I heard so I groaned "Please be in Hufflepuff," I said making the girls laugh._

_The hat never touched his gelled hair screaming Slytherin "Great more fun for me," I smiled as he sat a person away from me._

"_Zambini, Blasé," was called he joined us at the Slytherin table he was handsome, he had dark hair and eyes, he was Italian. _

_Albus Dumbledore or grandpa had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered, I laughed, he was an odd grandfather._

_The dishes in front of us were now piled with food. they had never seen so many things they liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. We ate I had a few bite my stomach churned seeing my friends at the other tables, Millie, Avery and Daphne would make good friends and better allies._

_When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving hem sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding._

"_So I am a pureblood from, Asia," Avery said but I sighed. "Pureblood from Yorkshire," Millie said as Daphne chimed in her voice cold "I am from a pureblood family back in England," she looked at me._

"_I could give a rat's arse about your blood statist if you wish to be friends with me. You better get your brooms from your arse, blood is blood theirs is not different from ours. I am from a long line of noble and ancient Blacks everyone knows who my family is. But I have a sibling bond with Hermione Granger she is a muggle born," I said my eyes burning, as the girls gasped leaning back._

"_Your eyes are red Juliet," Daphne was the first to speak I closed my eyes calming myself; I opened them they sighed so I guessed they are blue again. _

"_You're right though my family has always been neutral in the wars, so to friendship," she said raising her glass as we whispered. The other girls joined in as we ate desert, I didn't, the unsettling feeling was there. I glanced up at the staff table seeing a man in a horrid purple turban watching me so I looked at Uncle; he smirked as he pulled the man's eyes off me._

"_Do you know Professor Snape?" Avery asked me "Yes, I have another family bond with him and his twin brother he is my Uncle, my Uncle Sebastian, his wife my aunt Cassiopeia was my mother's best friend. I hated that every time I got a family bond my name got longer. I was born Juliet Druella Dumbledore Black, but it added Snape as well making my name too long," I vented the looked on in awe. _

_Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed: "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music, "he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" he chuckled._

_We stood following a somber looking male and a beautiful looking witch, her hair blonde with strawberry lines going through it. We walked as the other houses are walking but not to close, I grabbed Hermione's hand._

"_Mione this is Avery, Daphne and Millie. See you in the morning love you," I said hugging her tight. "A pleasure to meet you beautiful ladies, love you more Jay," she said._

"_Sleep well Harry," I smiled "I wish you were in my house, have pleasant dreams Juliet" he said looking at his feet. I hugged him he stiffened in my grasp; I kissed his cheek walking off with the snakes. I hated the dungeons, no sunlight; it was an eerie green as we are under the lake. _

"_Okay first year girls, follow me there are only four of you this year," she said as Uncle walked in I walked over he hugged me tight; I stood at his side his arm around my shoulder._

"_I want respect and honor brought to our family this year. The time has come to show we are better than the others, never fight outside of the common room with each other. All disagreements are to be held in here or I will deal with the person myself. My niece, this is her first year you better all hope she is happy," he said his tone dry and aloft, he left his clock billowing behind him._

"_Wow, a Black, a Dumbledore and Snape you're a tiny little force to be reckoned with. We all saw how you handed Markus," the Perfect said._

"_Sorry the name is Kadence Peace," she smiled. She showed us our doom it had the four poster beds, green fabric was surrounding. My trunk at the foot of my bed as I called "Juju," a second later Juju was there._

"_Why is little miss upset?" she said touching my hand "Hermione is in Gryffindor and I am in Slytherin, we haven't been apart ever Juju. I don't have her or you I feel alone," I said sitting with her on my bed, the other girls putting their stuff away. Juju gave one snap and my stuff was put away nicely._

"_Thank you Juju," I said as I hugged her "It is time for bed little miss, I will help you," she said another snap later I was in my green cotton jammie bottoms and a silver tank top. I got under covering up she kissed my head once and was gone._

"_I also don't tolerate disrespect to house elves, they are powerful," I said falling into a deep sleep. _

_**Okay it will pick up now that all the important things are covered, I will go by the book if possible but I have plans. So no pitch forking please put away the flaming torches. I will have some from Harry's point of view and Hermione's. Please review even if its negative, I know my writing style differs from most.**_


	4. Uncle Snape

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and we all know who does, so not money is being made. It's cool seeing the story getting reads. Now how about we review with suggestions to make it better or whatever ya'll have to say. Thanks again for reading and hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, Harry is just very impressionable being raised the way he was.**

**Juliet's point of view**

_I woke feeling better than I had when I went to sleep, I had friends in other houses so I had to get said ball rolling. I made my bed before colleting my personal things getting myself proper for the day ahead, I looked into the mirror all was as it should be. My black cloak on straight, my silver and green tie not to tight but not loose, my Mary Janes buckled. I grabbed my leather book bag heading out of my dormitory. _

_Seeing Flint, Avery and Nott watching me with careful eyes Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle heading to the great hall. Millie, Daphne and Avery waiting for me as I made my way over to them, I silent protecto was whispered. As I jinx was knocked backed "Stupid boy," I smiled giving a small flick of my wand he was frozen. I just walked through the door leading out of the dungeons. _

"_Come on let's get a bit of breakfast Juliet," Avery chimed as I fell in step with them. _

_**After Breakfast**_

_There were a hundred and forty-two staircases here at Hogwarts, Hermione and I counted a few years ago. Wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that aren't really doors at all, just solid walls pretending._

_Bloody hell that Peeves he was making me late for class on my very first day. He just had to drop a wastepaper basket on my head as I passed him if worse it was a Mr. Filchs cat Miss. Norris with her yellow eyes; I kicked her butt across the room as she hissed at me trying to claw my bloody leg._

_I walked into Transfiguration seeing Hermione waving me over, as Daphne, Avery and Millie sat in front of us. "Hermione, thanks for saying me a seat," I said as Grandma came forward. Professor McGonagall wasn't a teacher to cross, strict and clever she is, she gave us a talking to the moment we all sat down. _

"_Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," Grandma or Professor McGonagall said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," she finished._

_Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again, but sadly today we would only be changing a match into a needle, I wanted a puppy desk._

_I looked at the match visualizing what I wanted it to look like; silver shiny, with a pointed tip giving it detail. I waved my wand as we were shown and it became a perfect needle as did Hermione's. Grandmother showed the class giving us both a small smile. Soon we left for Defense against the dark arts; I was looking forward to his class._

"_Bit of a joke Hermione," I said during class, his room smelled of strong garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back for him one of these days. His purple turban, he told us, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but we weren't sure we believed this story. For one thing this boy Hermione told me was name Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink starting to talk about the bloody weather; for another, we had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the twins told us he stuffed it full of garlic as well, so he was protected everywhere he went. But I got a nasty feeling about him; something wasn't right and it made me nervous._

_Harry smiled at me as he sat with Ronald; I waved and smiled back as Quirrell walked by us. Harry seemed in pain holding his scar as I growled moving back from him, he smiled at me._

_**Great Hall-Friday morning…**_

"_I wish we could at least sit together, I mean all the houses should be united," Hermione said as she hugged me good bye. "Hey, we have double potions together after this," I smiled._

"_Yeah but maybe Severus will treat me different because now I am a Gryffindor," Hermione said her voice low. "Auntie Cass said he will be an arse period he has a role to play himself," I whispered as she chastised me for my curse word._

_I walked sitting with Avery and the girls, while miss pug face smirked at us. As Ares flew in with three letters I saw Hedwig flew over to Harry with a letter, I took mine giving my Ares some blood sausage he loved so much before he flew off. The first was from Auntie the next was to Hermione and I the last was to Hermione from Auntie as well._

_Dear Juliet and Hermione,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us answer with Ares._

_ Hagrid_

_I gave a loud whistle seeing my Ares swooping in landing gracefully next to me as I penned a small note._

_Dear Hagrid,_

_I would love to have a cup of tea as would Hermione. We will be there at three thank you for asking us._

_ Love, Juliet & Hermione…_

_I smiled he was so kind to everyone or he tired, some people didn't deserve his kindness. I stood with my Slytherin friends walking towards Hermione who gave Ronald a dirty look, I raised my brow. _

"_He is such a slob, he is a rude little bugger," Hermione said as we walked off "Juliet, sorry about Ron Hermione," Harry said as we passed him._

"_Good day Harry, be seeing you in Potions class," I smiled at him._

_Uncle Snape just like Flitwick started his class by taking roll call, and like Flitwick he paused at mine and Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity," he smirked._

_Draco and his baboons snickered behind their hands. He finished calling names as I glanced at Hermione he looked up at the class. His black eyes like Hagrid's but lacked warmth, why was he acting in such a manor?_

"_You are here to learn the subtle art that is Potion making," he began he wasn't being very loud more of a low whisper, but everyone caught every word. _

"_As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids the creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." _

_The class was silent following his speech, yeah belittling is so sweet. I saw Harry and Ron exchange looks with raised eyebrows. "Potter," Uncle Snape suddenly said._

"_What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I was shocked he knew Harry was raised by magic hating muggles from the pits of hell._

"_I don't know sir," Harry said his tone shamed I watched Uncle's lips curl into a sneer._

"_Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." he ignored mine and Hermione's hand._

_"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione and I stretched our hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He was trying not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. "I don't know, sir." "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. _

_He had looked through his books at the Durlsey', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up; her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling I was next to her angry. "I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Uncle Snape, however, was not pleased. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione and I. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" _

_There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Uncle Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy and I, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy and I had stewed our horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. _

_Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. "Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him._

_I had enough I never knew when it was proper to talk and not talk, I hated Uncle Snape right now he was being cruel to Harry. When he never meet the boy, I saw hate in his cold black eyes as he glared at Harry._

"_Professor Snape, I have a question," I called my small hand in the air "Yes Miss. Black," his tone held love but it was firm. _

"_Why are you being such an arse?" I asked not even blinking but every eye was on me, having talked to a Professor in such a way. _

"_Excuse me Juliet Black," he said coming closer to me angry "I didn't stutter, you're being down right horrid. I would question your teaching ability's with how you have droned on and belittled Harry. Who was raised by muggles so of course he should know everything about our world? Or how you look down your nose and scare them," I said standing tall; I was in trouble._

"_Detention for one week," he sneered at my disrespect "Fine with me Professor Snape," I said making air quotes as I said professor._

"_I also will talk to your Aunt and Uncle about your behavior," he threatened. "Bloody hell, Aunt Cassiopeia will tear you a new one and for your brother my dear Uncle Snape he will not like what I tell him," I said grabbing my bag my cloak trialing behind me as I made my way to see my grandmother._

_I peeked in her class, seeing her grading papers "Grandma can I have a word please?" I asked her "Of course my dear," she smiled as I walked in._

"_I got a week worth of detention with Uncle Snape, he was being horrid Grandma. He made Harry look like a fool when Harry was raised by muggles. He scared Nev making his potion go crazy, he hates Harry and he made it known. He snapped at me and Hermione it hurt seeing him so mean, I wanted my uncle but he was gone," I said tears starting to well up, the way I saw Harry look at me when he heard Snape was my uncle hurt as well._

"_I knew this would happen, I will rush over and talk to grandpop and fix this my little witch," she said kissing my cheek while handing me some chocolate._

"_I am going to Hagrid's with Hermione for tea," I called as she walked me to the great hall._

"_Told you she was evil Harry, the bat is her Uncle, dark she is," Ronald said I gave him a look that would put him six feet under. "You seem so sweet are you really related to him?" Harry asked me his tone sad._

"_He is my Uncle, my mother was killed by a dark witch and my father is in Azkaban prison. Did you also know Dumbledore and McGonagall are my grandparents they are my mother's parents," I said standing straight looking him in the eyes._

"_Well, I don't know if we can be friends," Harry said I sighed "Well Harry if that's how you feel. But I thought you were not the kind of person to judge a book by its cover. As I was the girl to stand up for you but keep following Ron and see where that leads to," I said walking away._

"_Juliet wait," I knew it was Mione as I walked out the doors leading to the castle grounds. "Harry said we can't be friends because who I am related to, I guess I have some pay back to give Ronald Weasley," I snarled my eyes burning._

_I looked back seeing Harry and Ron walking behind us farther back, as I gave one very loud knock to Hagrid's door. "Back Fang-back," Hagrid's voice rang out._

"_Hang on- back Fang," he called out a few minutes later the door opened "My little witches, oh and Harry and another Weasley?" he asked the very last part as we walked in._

"_So my little witches how was your first week?" Hagrid asked us girls._

_ "It was fine until today Uncle Snape was quite rude during class, I called him out and got a weeks' worth of detention," I said and Hagrid looked outraged. _

"_Blimey Juliet, are you okay?" he asked I gave him a nod as he started talking to Hermione._

"_Well Hagrid, I must be going as Ron keeps calling me a dark witch, and Harry here doesn't like me because who I am related to plus I have dentation for sticking up for Harry," I said taking a rock cake before Hagrid turned his eyes to the boys._

_Hermione and I walked towards the large castle talking about everything, school was fun. "Juliet, I am sorry for my behavior but in time you'll find out why I am this way. I canceled your detentions for the week," Uncle Snape said hugging us both close._

"_I hope it is for a good reason," I said looking into his cold black eyes. As we walked to the library were we could be around what we love, our books and such a lovely collection Hogwarts had. _

_Days passed by in a blur Ron was such an arse to Hermione always picking on her for her brains. Not one Slytherin said anything about me being smart, I was cunning, sly and very smart; things they hold dear. I heard from Neville who understands I am not my uncle in any sense, but he also knows my mum was killed by Bellatrix, Neville had a problem with her too but she didn't kill his parents, instead she tortured his mum and dad. They are alive but trapped in their own heads, I guess insane is the correct term. Harry hates Draco and I hear how much Draco hates saint bloody Potter, I sighed I wish Hermione was a snake._

_Today was Thursday as I walked from my dormitory in my school robes; I never liked to change in front of any one. I didn't see any other girls walking around at eleven with bobbies, but I had 48B at eleven. "Juliet, my mother had tea with Lady Snape yesterday. They are talking about a joint vacation this summer, to France," he smirked as we walked my friends already heading to classes._

"_I seem to have plans this summer, I wouldn't be so rude if you weren't so your father's son," I chided as we made it to Madam Hooch. Grandmother's class was nice today, but Draco had to mess with poor Nev. I was trying to get Nev to stand up for himself he could be great if only he understood that._

_Quidditch was the hot topic among every house, I rolled my eyes I like it and could play. But I didn't think it was something we should converses about every chance that arose. The twins went on about the school brooms how they went to the left; I thought Uncle could help so I sent Ares with a note._

_The twins thought I was perfect and Harry was an arse, Ron they said were always very jealous when he wanted something he kept it to himself, yes even people. I saw Hermione as I stood next to her I gave her a kiss to her cheek and a hug. "Ready, I know you don't like flying but it's okay," I whispered to her she blushed._

_It was a cool breezy day, the grass rippling in the breeze, the dark forbidden forest off in the distance, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. We Slytherin's are ready; some Gryffindors are here as more arrive. We watched Madam Hooch arrive; she had short gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. _

_ "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." _

_I took a deep breathe "Stick out your hand over your broom," Madam Hooch called out at the front, "and say 'Up!"_

"_Up," I called in a loud clear voice it shot up into my hand at once, I watched Hermione struggle but in the end it came to her. Nev hadn't moved at all, I felt bad for him. Madam Hooch showed us how to mount the broom, even if we knew how to already, she walked up and down the rows correcting people. I snickered hearing her tell Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years; I heard Harry and Ron laugh as well._

"_Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. One my whistle –three-two"_

_But blimey Nev, nervous and jumpy most likely frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips._

"_Come back, boy," she shouted, but Nev was rising straight up like a cork shot from a bottle-twelve-twenty feet. I saw Harry he looked worried for his friend, as Nev slipped sideways and fell off his broom._

_WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Nev, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," I heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch. "Come on, dear." Nev, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot Malfoy burst into laughter._

_"Did you see his face, the great lump" My fellow Slytherin's joined in. "Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Hermione._

_"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Granger," Miss my face looks like a brick fell on it snarled at my sister._

"_Parkinson," I called out as her head turned I was standing right behind her, my face red and angry. "Stupify," I called she went into some Gryffindors who just left her there._

_"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. "Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled._

"_Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom. "No!" shouted Lavender Brown. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble." Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. Harry mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy maybe he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, it looked wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher hearing the screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron; I smirked at Ron as he blushed._

_He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. "Give it here," Harry called I could hear him from here, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" "Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping. "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," I heard and laughed._

_The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - afoot from the ground he caught it, with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. "HARRY POTTER!" His face sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward us. He got to his feet, trembling. Never - in all my time at Hogwarts - - "Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck - - ""It wasn't his fault, Professor - - " Hermione said Grandmother gave her a soft look._

"_Miss. Black, what has transpired here?' she looked down at me, I told her everything._

_"But Malfoy - - ""That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now. "Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle._

"_Did you get Harry in trouble Juliet?" Lavender brown asked me coming up with Padma, I turned with Hermione smiling._

"_No, Lavender Harry will not be in trouble. You girls should know not every Slytherin is evil, nice earrings by the way. I have a necklace the would bring out your eyes, its Goblin made if you would like to use it," I said starting the ball._

"_Thank you, I would love to see it Hermione talks nonstop about you," she smiled as Padma, Hermione, Avery, Daphne, Millie, Lavender and I walked to the castle talking._

_I saw Draco had cornered Harry, with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him on either side as Ron was next to Harry. As us girls along with Hannah and Susan, I needed some Claws next, came up behind them._

_"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" Smirked asking Potter._

_"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. _

_"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" he sneered._

"_I think not Malfoy, trying to get Potter in trouble. Sorry to interrupt boys but Malfoy would just run and tell on you getting you in trouble. And a duel would need an of age Witch or Wizard to witness, unless you're a lord or lady like myself," I smirked as Draco scowled at me._

"_You should back our house Juliet," he spat as he and the baboons walked away._

"_Read a book Potter, before you get yourself hurt by not understanding," I quipped as I turned talking to the girls before we had to go to our tables._

"_Thanks Juliet, I am sorry about what I said earlier, Hermione explained it is a family bond like hers. But even if it was blood you're still very sweet," Harry said while crimson ran across his cheeks._

"_Thank you Harry, I am studying with Hermione in the Library please join us," I said seeing Hermione eyeing the twins, I waved. _

"_Come my little snake, my little bird," they called to us, I laughed. "Yeah, I have some homework to do," he said I smiled walking over to George hugging him as Hermione hugged Fred before we switched. I loved the twins they made me feel better, if I was down._

_**8:00 pm**_

_I sat with Hermione she was off in another world but she wanted to ask me something "What is it Mione?" I asked as I was nearing the end of my roll of parchment for my essay on Charms. _

"_I was just curious, in our world can we be married or be with two men, or is it taboo here?" she asked, I turned to her, my face blank. "I once heard, auntie along with Augusta and Mrs. Weasley talking. I guess Molly's twin brothers were in a triad marriage, but they were killed," I said she was close as I was whispering._

"_So it's not abnormal but still rare, but I think it be cool two men to love you and get you ice cream," I said a dreamy look crossing my face. "Hey, sorry we are late," Harry said taking a seat next to me and Ron in between Hermione and Harry._

"_No problem, do you need help I'm finished," I smiled as we got to work; he showed me his essay for Potions. I crossed things out re writing things moving others. I scrunched up my nose my long wild black hair covering my face as my quill flew across the page._

"_Okay here Harry re write it, and you should get a good grade," I said with hope. I wanted to believe Uncle Snape had a good reason to be an arse, but it was hard._

"_Thanks, could you look over my Defense one if you want," he mumbled out, I giggled taking it. I read it over first, it was actually good just a few things here and there. As I handed it back "Great job Harry, Defense really seems to be your strong suit," I said._

_I watched Hermione try and help Ron, but he complained it wasn't due yet. "Ronald stop it, she is trying to help, you great lump," I said as he huffed._

_I checked my witches watch, it was a gift from Grandpop Hermione had one too, oh no it's after curfew. "Hurry we have to go, it's after curfew, and that means Filch and his dratted cat Mrs. Norris are lurking," I said as Hermione shot to her feet, putting her stuff away._

_We four walked out peeking around corners when we heard Peeves that blasted thing._

"_Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty. ""Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." I snarled._

_"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." "Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR" Ducking under Peeves, we ran for our lives, right to the end of the corridor where we slammed into a door - and it was locked. "This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" We could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts. "Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!" The lock clicked and the door swung open – we all piled through it, shutting it quickly, and pressed our ears against it, listening. "Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me. ""Say 'please.'" "Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?" "Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice. "All right -please" "NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"_

_And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage. "He thinks this door is locked, "_

_"What?" Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, I was sure we walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. We weren't in a room, as we had supposed. We were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now we knew why it was forbidden. We were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. _

_It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at us, and I knew that the only reason we weren't already dead was that our sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. We fell backward Harry grabbing my hand - Harry slammed the door shut, and we ran, we almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for us somewhere else, because we didn't see him anywhere, but we hardly cared - all I wanted to do was put as much space as possible between us and that monster. We didn't stop running until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor._

"_Bloody hell," I said in fear seeing a black cloak further back. "Get inside it's my Uncle, Juju," I whispered out. She appeared as Hermione said Pig Snort their portrait door swung open, with rather large women, I believe was drunk. _

"_Misses out of bed, bad," she shook her finger at me "I was studying Uncle is coming please get me to my dorm please Juju," I begged her as she took my hand I saw Ron, Hermione and Harry jump through the door as I vanished. _

_Now all I had to know what was the three headed dog hiding under that trapped door._ _The dog was guarding something...what had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts._

_**Thanks for reading please review; I would like to know if the story isn't going well.**_


End file.
